fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Azayaka Miho
|image = |-|Civilian= |-|Pretty Cure= |katakana = 鮮やか未歩 |romaji = Azayaka miho |anime = 1-2-3! Brilliante Pretty Cure|ProfColor2 = LightBlue |age = 16 |gender = Female |hair = Brown |eye = Blue |family = Suzumiya Kayoko (mother; deceased) Azayaka Haruka (father) Suzumiya Shiro (younger sister) |seiyuu = Akasaki Chinatsu |debut = 123BPC01 |ego = Cure Midnight |power = Moon Dreams |item = Brilliant Brace |hair2 = Pale Brown |eye2 = Sky Blue |debut2 = 123BPC01 |theme = Blue}} '|鮮やか未歩}} is the lead cure of 1-2-3! Brilliante Pretty Cure. Miho is a very cold and serious girl which gave her the title . However, Miho is actually very caring and is always the first one to give a young child first aid. After awakening the spirit of dreams and protection from inside her heart, Miho can now transform into Cure Midnight. History / History}} Appearance Miho In her civilian form, Miho has long brown hair tied into a high ponytail and blue eyes. Her casual wear consists of... Cure Midnight Personality Miho is a very cold and serious girl which gave her the title . However, Miho is actually very caring and is always the first one to give a young child first aid. There is also a true reason why Miho acts like this in which is due to her bad childhood. As a child, Miho was like every other young girl: energetic and open. However, when she was 13, her mother fell ill to a very dangerous disease and died, leaving Miho to stay shut in and despair causing her to lose her closest friends. Relationships / Relationships}} Cure Midnight is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Miho. As Cure Midnight, she controls the power of moonlight and dreams as well as her theme color being blue. To transform, Miho needs her Brilliant Brace and needs to shout "One∞Two∞Three! Brilliant Activation!". Her basic attack is Midnight Shadow. Transformation First, Miho taps her Brilliant Brace three times as she shouts One∞Two∞Three! and as light pours out of the brace, surrounding Miho's body excluding the head, she then shouts Brilliant Activation and the light surrounding her body turns into a light blue robe. She then does 5 pirouettes in a row and her skirt is formed. She then taps her chest three times and the final part of the robe turns into the top. Several specs of light then spew out of the Brace forming her bow. Finally, she strokes her hair and it shifts from brown to a lighter brown as well as it growing longer and tying itself into twintails. She then claps three times and recites her introduction speech and does her final pose. Attacks * - Her basic attack. Etymology * translates to vivid. * can have many different translations. However, the kanji here translates to "Future Step". Altogether, her name means "Vivid Future Step" Cure Midnight means "twelve o'clock at night" Songs Trivia Gallery / Gallery}} Category:1-2-3! Brilliante Pretty Cure Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Major Characters Category:Females Category:Dream using Cures Category:Moon using Cures Category:Characters